OneShots ¤Slashs¤
by Anais Didi
Summary: Tout mes ptits One-Shots, en Vrac... ¤Slash¤ ¤Homophobes, passez votre chemin¤ 5 one-shots uploaded
1. ¤Je n'imaginais pas¤

**_Kikou tlm !_**

**_Voici un ptit one-shot_**

C aussi un ptit slash… donc == 

**_Homophobes, passez votre chemin !_**

**_Le couple ?!? A vous de deviner !!!_**

**_Di-ce-clem-hier : Tout appartient à JKR, les persos, et le talent ^_~_**

**_J'espère que cela va vous plaire ^_______________^_**

***~¤~***

**¤Je n'imaginais pas...¤**

_Je n'imaginais pas que tes doigts puissent être si forts et si doux..._

_Je n'imaginais pas que je puisse être si attiré par eux..._

_Je n'imaginais pas que ton regard noir puisse me transpercer, jusqu'au fond de mon être..._

_Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurai pas cru..._

_Et, maintenant, tes doigts prennent possession de ma gorge..._

_Ils la serrent doucement... puis de plus en plus violemment_

_Vais-je mourir, moi qu'on appelait le Survivant ?_

_Mais quand je vois tes yeux, quand je sens tes doigts autour de mon cou..._

_Quand je lis la haine et la colère dans tes yeux..._

_Je me dit que tu es clément, de me tuer ainsi..._

_Car vivre, alors que j'aime un homme, alors que je t'aime, toi que je pensais haïr, n'aurai pas été supportable..._

_Et sentir le contact de ta peau sur la mienne m'apporte un tel réconfort, que je ne pourrai être plus heureux, plus heureux de mourir..._

_Un froid se glisse en mon cœur..._

_Ma vision se voile..._

_Respirer devient intolérable.._

_Mon Amour, tue-moi, abrège cette souffrance..._

_Dépêche-toi, aide-moi à quitter cette vie de souffrance et de malheur_

_Toi, qui ne peux me supporter_

_M'accepter tel que je suis..._

_Alors que je ne vis que pour toi... Que tu as pris possession de mon coeur, et que tu ne peux me le rendre..._

_Tue-moi, presse-toi..._

_*¤*_

_Que se passe t'il ? Suis-je mort ? La souffrance de tes doigts sur ma peau a disparu... Il ne me reste qu'un voile blanc devant les yeux..._

_Oui, c'est cela, je dois être mort, je pense..._

_Oh Seigneur !_

_Tes... tes doigts, je les sens... sur mon visage... _

_De l'eau ruisselle sur mon visage, de l'eau salée..._

_Des larmes !!!_

_A travers le voile blanc, je vois ton visage..._

_Tu pleures, mon chéri...._

_Je prend ton visage dans mes mains, et j'essuie tes larmes..._

_Tu me crie :_

_-Dégagez, Potter, j'enlève 20 points à Gryffond..._

_Tu n'a pas pu terminer ta phrase, tu as essayer de sortir ta baguette, pour me faire partir, mais les sanglots t'on reppris..._

_Tu as commencer à balbutier des mots dépourvus de sens... Alors, quelque chose s'est déclenché en moi..._

_J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes..._

_Tu as répondu à mon baiser.._

_Tes sanglots ont stoppé_

_Puis je t'ai murmurer :_

_-Je vous aime, professeur._

_Tu t'es doucement écarté de moi, et tu as prononcé mon nom, un simple "Harry" mais, pour moi, il avait toute la signification du monde..._

_Je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses, un jour, prononcer mon prénom..._

_Je n'imaginais pas qu'il fut possible de mettre tant d'émotion dans un simple nom..._

_Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cela..._

_Et sûrement pas l'arrivée brutale du Seigneur des Ténèbres..._

_Ses yeux rouges, aux pupilles verticales, nous regardaient, l'air si amusés..._

_Il a ricané... Puis, il a pointé sa baguette sur toi... Je savais qu'il voulait se venger de toi..._

_J'ai essayer de te protéger. Tu m'a écarté, et tu as sortit ta baguette.._

_Il a prononcé les mots fatals..._

AVADA KEDAVRA 

_Un éclair vert..._

_Sous mes yeux tu es tombé..._

_Il ne me restait que mes yeux pour pleurer, et mes mains, pour te rejoindre..._

_Voldemort a laisser échapper encore une fois son rire aiguë et glacial.._

_Il disait que maintenant,  il n'y avait qu'à me laisser mariner..._

_Je n'en avait rien à faire. La seule chose qui m'importait, c'était toi, l'amour de ma vie_

_J'ai pris la décision de te rejoindre.._

_Car je ne peux pas continuer sans toi_

_Sans raison de vivre.._

_Alors, j'ai pris ta baguette, et je t'ai ensorcelé le bras..._

_Pour mourir étranglé par ta belle main_

_Comme j'ai faillit mourir, avant que tu ne t'effondres..._

_Et maintenant, l'air me manque..._

_Ma vue se voile..._

_Juste un dernier mot, pour crier au monde mon amour pour toi._

_-Severus, je t'aime...._

_FIN_


	2. So Mad About You

*~¤~*   
**Dice-cleï-meu-her :**** Persos : JK Rowling, Chanson : Hooverphonics – Mad About You. ****Heureusement qu'il me reste mes yeux pour pleurer, lol ! Je saurai pas comment faire, sinon...**   
*~¤~*   
  
  
**_So Mad About You_**   
  
  
**_Feel the vibe,_**_  
  
(sentir le vide)   
  
**Feel the terror,**   
  
(sentir la terreur)   
  
**Feel the pain, **  
  
(sentir la souffrance)   
  
**It's driving me insane.**   
  
__(ca me rend malade)_   
  
  
Te voir, jour après jour   
  
Savoir que tu es là, heureux..   
  
Auprès de ceux que je déteste...   
  
Alors que jour après jour, je ne t'aime que plus encore, et que tu m'ignore...   
  
Et que tu me hais   
  
Mais comment continuer ?   
  
Comment continuer, à éternellement mentir…   
  
A éternellement tricher   
  
Non, trop d'amour a percé en moi….   
  
  
**_I can't fake, _**_  
  
(je ne peux pas tricher)   
  
**For God's sake why am i driving in the wrong lane **  
  
(par pitié, pourquoi suis-je en train de conduire sur la mauvaise voie)_   
  
  
Je vais à l'encontre de tout   
  
De ma famille, de mon éducation   
  
De mes amis...   
  
Mais je t'aime... qui a déjà pu contrôler son coeur ?   
  
Qui a déjà pu refuser un amour si brûlant…   
  
Et détourner le regard, devant des émeraudes   
  
Néanmoins, je sens le trouble m'envahir...   
  
  
  
**_Trouble is my middle name. _**_  
  
__(le trouble est mon nom) __  
  
**But in the end I'm not too bad **  
  
(mais à la fin, je ne suis pas si mauvais)_   
  
  
  
Tout le monde voit en moi le sosie de mon père   
  
On me considère comme un monstre de cruauté et de cynisme   
  
Comme un Mage Noir à part entière...   
  
Mais, trop d'amour en moi à percé   
  
Je ne suis pas le Diable   
  
  
**_Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you _**_  
  
(est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire si c'est mal d'être si fou de toi ?)_   
  
  
En t'aimant, je ne commets aucun crime   
  
Sinon, celui d'aimer un ange   
  
Sinon celui d'aimer le Survivant   
  
De maculer sa pureté et son innocence, déjà perdue...   
  
Et de laisser l'argent de mon regard   
  
S'incruster dans l'émeraude de ses iris   
  
Et je sais maintenant   
  
Je sais que je te le dirais   
  
Que je te dirai ce que j'éprouve pour toi   
  
Dès que je te croiserai...   
  
  
**_Mad about you,_**_  
  
(fou de toi)   
  
**Mad... **  
  
__(fou...)_   
  
  
Tes yeux se sont agrandis quand je t'ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur   
  
Tu t'es appuyé sur le mur, comme sous le choc   
  
Et tes yeux verts se sont embués..   
  
Sur tes joues ont perlé des larmes   
  
Des larmes que j'ai, si doucement, essuyé de ma main.   
  
Tu as emprisonné mes doigts, et tu as déposé un simple baiser dans ma paume...   
  
Mais quand j'ai vu ton regard, quand j'ai vu toutes ces émotions, je me suis demandé si tu n'allais pas exploser, de tant de trouble   
  
  
  
**_Are you the fishy wine that will give me a headache in the morning _**_  
  
(es-tu le vin douteux qui va me donner mal à la tête le matin ?)   
  
_**_Or just a dark blue land mine that will explode without a decent warning. _**_  
  
__(ou juste une lande bleu-sombre minée qui explosera sans un avertissement décent ?)_   
  
  
  
Je force nos doigts à s'entremêler, et je t'emmène au dehors.   
  
Sur notre passage, les élèves s'écartent...   
  
Des quolibets et des plaisanteries fusent autour de nous   
  
Mais nous n'y faisons pas attention.   
  
La seule chose qui m'importe est d'emmener mon amour loin d'ici   
  
Là où nous serons tranquilles.   
  
Mais, je sais qu'en toi, la haine des autres s'éveille   
  
Alors, je souris, et je commence à t'embrasser, espérant te calmer   
  
Et je laisse mes mains s'égarer...   
  
_  
**Give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in our bed, **  
  
(Donne-moi toute ta haine réelle, et je la traduirai dans notre lit)   
  
**Into never seen passion, never seen passion **  
  
(Sans jamais avoir vu la passion, jamais vu la passion)   
  
**That is why I am so mad about you **  
  
(c'est pour ca que je suis si fou de toi)   
  
**Mad about you, **  
  
(fou de toi)   
  
**Mad... **  
  
(fou...)_   
  
  
  
En peu de temps, nos robes ont volé   
  
Pour nous le temps s'est arrêter   
  
Notre amour, physiquement, est devenu réalité...   
  
Ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie..   
  
Alors que nous nous aimions   
  
Une certitude m'est venue...   
  
Nous ne serons jamais en paix tant que nous vivrons.   
  
Quand le plaisir nous a terrassés   
  
Quand tu as poussé ce cri de bonheur et de délivrance   
  
J'ai su que la seule chose que je voulais   
  
C'était ton bonheur   
  
  
  
**_Trouble is your middle name. _**_  
  
(le trouble est ton nom)_   
  
  
  
Le trouble, t'envahit, je sais que tu pense au regard des autres   
  
Je ne veux pas que tu affronte cette souffrance   
  
  
  
**_But at the end you're not too bad_**_  
  
(mais à la fin, tu n'es pas si mauvais) _  
  
  
  
Et tu es toujours un ange   
  
Un ange de bonté   
  
Un ange de beauté   
  
Un ange d'amour   
  
  
**_Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you _**_  
  
(est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire si c'est mal d'être si fou de toi)_   
  
  
Et maintenant, je sais ce qui peut être néfaste dans mon amour pour toi   
  
Car je t'aime tant que je ferais tout pour ton bonheur...   
  
Je suis littéralement fou...   
  
Fou de toi   
  
_  
**Give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in our bed, **  
  
(Donne-moi toute ta haine réelle, et je la traduirai dans notre lit)   
  
**Into never seen passion **  
  
(sans jamais avoir vu la passion)   
  
**That is why I am so mad about you**   
  
(c'est pourquoi je suis si fou de toi)_   
  
  
  
Je veux sauvegarder l'innocence qu'il te reste..   
  
Je profite de ta somnolence pour déposer un baiser sur tes lèvres   
  
Je remets ma robe, puis, je m'approche du lac...   
  
L'eau sombre si attirante   
  
Te protégera de mon influence maléfique...   
  
Je te dis adieu, mon amour...   
  
Et vis ta vie, sois heureux...   
  
Maintenant le temps est venu, pour moi, de quitter cette vie, pour ta santé, et ton bonheur   
  
Je dois sauter   
  
Je fais cela par amour pour toi, n'en doute jamais   
  
Adieu   
  
  
  
**FIN**


	3. Amitiés Entachées

_Disclaimer : __persos : JKR. Histoire : c'est une histoire reelle, romancée, et tranposée ds HP, dc je n'ai mm pas vraiment inventé l'histoire…._

Amitiés Entachées

POV I

_Pourquoi... pourquoi suis-je encore en vie_

_A quoi sert de souffrir_

_J'ai tellement mal..._

_Tellement mal..._

_Trop de lassitude, en moi, à mûrit_

_Je ne sais plus ce que vivre signifie_

_Je ne sais pourquoi je respire encore..._

_Seule la douleur a un corps_

_Laissez-moi dépérir_

_Laissez-moi mourir..._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire.._

_Peut-être prendre ces médicaments..._

_Pourquoi les ai-je pris à Pomfresh ?_

_Je n'en sais rien_

_Mais je les prend, je les prend_

_Je ne peux m'arrêter.._

_Et un voile blanc recouvre mon regard_

_Et je ne tiens plus assis.._

_Je m'allonge sur le lit, la tête à l'envers..._

_Et une angoisse sourde perce en mon cœur_

_Je sais que je vais mourir_

_Et que je ne reviendrais pas..._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend_

POV II 

_-Hermione, rends-moi mon parchemin !!_

_-Tu as vu le nombre de fautes ? Je ne peux tout simplement pas te laisser rendre ça à McGonagal !!! Tu as quel âge, bon sang ? Certainement pas 17 ans !!!_

_-Grrrrrrrrrrrrr !_

_Pourquoi rester à parlementer avec cette miss-je-sais-tout ?_

_Harry me manque..._

_Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup..._

_Il est plus que mon meilleur ami_

_Plus qu'un frère..._

_Il me rend fou..._

_Il faut que je le vois._

_Alors, je vais dans le dortoir_

_Il est allongé sur son lit_

_Il est beau_

_Sa tête est posée sur le tas de couverture que ce matin, en se réveillant, il a rejeté à ses pied, d'un mouvement adorable_

_Ses yeux sont fermés, on dirai qu'il dort..._

_Je m'assois à coté de lui, et ses yeux s'ouvrent_

_Ils laissent percevoir une détresse déchirante_

_Je lui prend le visage, et angoissé, lui demande ce qu'il a_

_Il m'avoue... il m'avoue qu'il a pris des cachets.._

_Une dose mortelle_

_Oh Seigneur !!!_

_Son visage est pâle, rongé par les médicaments..._

_Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça..._

POV I 

_Ron est là... je me sens soulagé de le voir, ayant toujours un peu douté de la réalité de son affection, depuis qu'il a commencer à s'intéresser à certaines filles..._

_Il a l'air bouleversé.._

_Je suis touché par sa sollicitude..._

_Il sort sa baguette, l'air décidé.._

_-Désolé, Harry...._

_Il m'a fait vomir..._

_Vomir mes entrailles_

_Quand j'ai fini_

_Il a nettoyé la pièce, d'un nouveau coup de baguette_

_Je me sens mieux soudain..._

_Débarrassé de mon mal, débarrasser de ma lassitude_

_Débarrassé de mes médicaments..._

_Juste un fond de déprime persiste_

_Qui fuit, alors que je le vois_

_L'air attristé, mais heureux_

_Heureux de me voir là.._

_Je crois que...._

POV II 

_-Harry, pourquoi a-tu fais cela ?_

_-Désolé, Ron... un coup de déprime..._

_-Mais je t'aime, moi !!!_

_Je rougis en disant cela.._

J'espère qu'il pensera qu'il s'agit d'amitié 

_Mais en voyant son sourire_

_Je sais que c'est ce qu'il a pensé..._

_Son expression change, soudain_

_Ses yeux se troublent_

_Ils se gorgent d'amour_

_Il s'approche de moi, doucement, et me dit quelques mots_

_-Non, Ron, ne cherche pas à me faire croire qu'il s'agit d'amitié… Tu m'aimes, maintenant, j'en ai la certitude_

_-Harry, je suis littéralement fou de toi…_

POV I 

_…je l'aime_

_Tout simplement_

_Et son aveu ôte en moi_

_Toute envie de mourir_

_Je l'embrasse, et ses lèvres sont chaudes et humides_

_Il répond à mon baiser avec fougue_

_Et je laisse mes mains s'égarer…_

_Avant de lui avouer…_

_-Moi aussi…_

FIN 


	4. Wish You Were Here

*¤*   
**disclaimer :**** chanson : blackmore's night - Wish You Were Here. ****Traduction : Paradise. Persos : JKR. Y me reste qqch ? ah oui ! mes yeux, pr pleurer... hem... **  
*¤*   
  
**_WISH YOU WERE HERE_**   
  
**_Wish you were here_**_  
(Souhaitant que tu sois là)_   
  
Du haut de cette tour, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi   
Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui aurai pu arriver si tu étais resté près de moi   
  
**_Me oh my countryman_**_  
(Moi, oh mon compatriote)_   
  
Toi qui est Anglais   
En France, tu es allé t'exiler   
  
**_Wish you where here_**_  
(Je souhaiterais que tu sois là)_   
  
J'aurai tant aimé te savoir à mes côtés   
J'aurai tant voulu que tu ne nous aie quittés   
  
**_Wish you were here_**_  
(Que tu sois là)_   
  
Maintenant, il ne me reste que ton absence   
Tout est vide de sens   
  
**_Don't you know the stove is getting colder ?_**_  
(Ne sais-tu pas que le fourneau refroidit ?)_   
  
Mon amour pour toi refroidit   
Lui qui était brûlant, perd une partie de lui   
Comme je te perds   
Je ne sais ce qui t'arrive, si, à ma pensée, ton cœur te serre   
  
**_And i miss you like hell_**_  
(Et tu me manques comme l'enfer)_   
  
Tu me manques à en mourir   
Depuis ton absence, je ne peux que dépérir   
  
**_And i'm feeling blue_**_  
(Et je me sens las)_   
  
Les gens rient autour de moi   
Ils ne comprennent que tu étais toute ma joie   
  
**_I've got feelings for you babe_**_  
(J'ai des sentiments pour toi chéri)_   
  
Ils ne savent combien je t'aimais, mon amour, mon ange   
Ou alors, cela les dérange   
Car, pour le Bien par excellence   
Aimer le fils des Malefoy est une offense   
  
**_Do you still feel the same_**_  
(Te sens tu encore le même)_   
  
Toi, qui vis dans ce coin de France   
Est-tu toujours le même ?   
On m'a dit qu'à présent, tu aimes   
Beaucoup, une jeune femme, et que tu as abandonné la violence   
  
**_From the first time I laid my_**_  
(Depuis la première fois où j'ai étendu)   
**Eyes on you**   
(Mon regard sur toi)_   
  
Dès la première fois, je t'ai aimé   
Des la première fois, mais je ne me l'avouais   
  
**_I felt joy of living_**_  
(Je ressentais de la joie de vivre)_   
  
Je sentais un bonheur me transpercer   
Un désir me consumer   
  
**_I saw heaven in your eyes in_**_  
(Je voyais le paradis dans tes yeux)_   
  
Tes yeux d'acier me faisaient miroiter   
Un paradis inné   
  
**_Your eyes_**_  
(Dans tes yeux)_   
  
Tes yeux, froids et méprisants   
Sachant se faire doux et cajolants   
Quand tu me disais que tu m'aimais   
Avant que tu décides de t'en aller   
  
**_I miss your laugh_**_  
(Ton rire me manque)_   
  
Quand tu riais   
Après que nous nous soyons aimés   
Je sentais le bonheur   
S'emparer de mon coeur   
  
**_I miss your smile_**_  
(Comme ton sourire)_   
  
Ton sourire, quand tu me croisais   
Qui savait me rassurer   
Et toujours plus, je t'aimais   
Et toujours plus, tu me submergeais   
  
**_I miss everything about you_**_  
(Tout de toi me manque)_   
  
Et maintenant, je n'ai plus rien   
Plus de nouvelles, sinon par des sources indirectes   
Je crois que cela sera ma fin   
Ce jour qui devrait être celui de ma fête   
  
**_Every second's like a minute_**_  
(chaque seconde devient une minute)_   
  
Je me demande comment s'appelle   
Celle qui dans ton cœur m'a remplacé   
Il paraît qu'elle est nommée   
Vénusa, et que grandes sont ses ailes   
  
**_Every minute's like a day_**_  
(Chaque minute devient un jour)_   
  
Il paraît qu'à ses côtés   
Vit une grande sorcière   
Paradise, elle est appelée   
Et elle est fille des ténèbres et de la lumière   
  
**_When you're far away_**_  
(Quand tu es loin)_   
  
Elles m'ont remplacé   
Et maintenant, je ne sais que faire   
A quoi rime de rester sur cette Terre   
Alors que tu m'as abandonné ?   
  
**_Wish you were here_**_  
(Je voudrais que tu sois là)_   
  
Tu es si loin, maintenant   
En France, et moi, à Poudlard, au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie   
Cette tour amie   
Saura calmer la souffrance par le sang   
  
**_The stove is getting colder baby_**_  
(Le fourneau refroidit bébé)_   
  
J'ai si froid, à présent   
J'ai si froid, et tu es absent   
  
**_Wish you were here_**_  
(J'aimerais que tu sois là)_   
  
Et je sais que tu ne reviendra   
Drago, j'espere que tu pleureras   
Quand tu apprendras la chute de Harry Potter   
J'espère que tu perdras un peu de ta hauteur   
  
**_A battlefield of love and fear_**_  
(Un champ de bataille d'amour et de craintes)_   
  
  
A cette bataille, je suis vaincu   
Et je suis déchu   
Il me reste maintenant à essayer   
De voler sans balais   
Et de cesser de dépérir   
En me laissant mourir   
  
**_FIN_**


	5. ¤J'aimerai¤

**DISCLAIMER : **Rien n'est à moi, lol... excepté ptet certains passages..   
enfin bon, l'histoire en entier est sortie de l'eau de mon cerveau.... mé enfin, jme comprend, lol !   
les persos sont pas du tout à moa.... y sont trop bien pr que je les ai inventés, lol.

**__**

**__**

**_*~¤J'aimerai...¤~*_**   
  
**_J'aimerai le dire _****_  
J'aimerai le crier   
J'aimerai me confier   
Mais plutôt dépérir   
  
Que de vous en parler   
De vous inquiéter   
Je ne veux pas que vous y pensiez   
Je préfère que vous l'oubliiez   
  
Et que vous soyez persuadés   
Que je vais mieux   
Que j'ai ouvert mes yeux aux cieux   
Mais ma vue est voilée   
  
Par la douleur et la tristesse   
Et mon bras est blessé   
Par la lame acérée   
De ma détresse   
  
Mais je ne veux pas   
Je ne peux pas   
Leur imposer ma souffrance   
Avoir l'insolence   
  
De mentionner cette stupide douleur   
Qui a pris possession de mon cœur   
Ces larmes profondément enfouies   
Qui sont tout ce que je suis   
  
Et avec ce joujou   
Je m'amuse   
Je sais, je l'use   
Mais je me délivre de tout   
  
Que feraient-ils, mes amis   
Si ils me voyaient, alors que je suis dans cet état ?   
Ils s'inquiéteraient, ce que je ne veux pas   
Mais je les aime trop pour qu'ils sachent se que je vis.._**_  
  
Ron, Hermione, vous ne saurez jamais   
Ce que je fais   
Ma porte est fermée   
Et j'ai jeté la clé   
  
Tout comme mon cœur   
Depuis que je suis tombé amoureux   
De ce que je croyais être mon âme sœur   
Et il m'a rendu profondément malheureux   
  
Oh, Draco, pourquoi m'a-tu fais cela ?   
Je t'aimais..   
Tu le savais…   
Tu me jurais un amour « qui jamais ne finira »   
  
Et tu m'a trahi, mon amour   
Tu m'a quitté, mon amour   
Et maintenant, je ne sais   
Pourquoi je devrai continuer   
  
**Sans espoir ****  
Il ne reste que la mort   
Il ne reste que celle que j'implore   
Sans espoir**   
  
Et je m'en vais   
Vers la seule qui peut me sauver   
Adieu mes amis   
Que bénies soient vos vies…_   
  
*¤*   
  
Dans un silence infini, un jeune homme aux yeux verts laissait couler le sang…   
_« J'aimerai tant savoir ce qu'il ressent, à ce moment »_   
  
Dans un silence infini, un jeune homme aux yeux d'acier laissait couler le rire   
_« J'aimerai tant le voir languissant »_   
  
Dans un univers clos, deux amis se concertaient…   
  
_-J'aimerai tant savoir se qu'il se passe.. __  
-Mais enfin, Ron, ouvre les yeux ! La vie d'Harry s'efface.   
-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi semble t'il si désespéré ?   
-Car il aimait Malefoy, qui l'a quitté.   
-Mais comment fais-tu pour savoir cela, pourtant…   
-Il ne nous a rien dit, mais depuis le temps, j'arrive à discerner ses sentiments   
-Hermione, pouvons-nous le sauver ?   
-Seul Malefoy le pourrai   
-Mais comment le décider ?   
-Nous n'y arriverons jamais.. et Harry voulait..   
-Il voulait ?   
-Il voulait qu'on cesse de s'inquiéter..   
-Et tu penses qu'on devrait faire ce qu'il nous dit ?   
-Et ignorer son malaise, sa lancinante vie…   
-Mais comment ?   
-En l'oubliant.   
-Mais est-ce possible ?   
-Oui, mais c'est terrible..   
-Mais…   
-.. c'est sa volonté   
-Alors, que faire ?   
-Laisser le temps passer au dessus de cette Terre..   
-Et faire mourir..   
-…son souvenir.   
-Mais pouvons-nous l'oublier..   
-…alors qu'on l'a aimé ?   
-C'est impossible   
-L'oubli est humain, et même si cela est terrible…   
-Tu crois qu'on devrait.. ?   
-J'en suis persuadée…   
-Alors il est temps..   
-Temps d'oublier ses sentiments   
-Et son existence   
-Transpercée de souffrance..   
-A cause du mal   
-Oh combien sale…   
-Adieu Harry   
-Adieu notre Ami…_   
  
**_FIN_**


End file.
